cbs_card_sharks_episode_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 171
Original CBS Airdate: September 2, 1986 Contestants: '''Juan/Gayla '''Summary: Show starts off with contestants Juan and challenger Gayla about to start a tiebreaker game. Gayla wins the first question, and runs all 3 cards, thus winning the match and becoming the new champion. After the first commercial break, Gayla plays the Money Cards, where she did fairly well until the last card on the second row, where she bet everything except $50 lower than the king, and ended up getting an ace. Obviously, she's betting all of her $50 lower than the ace, and the worst thing that could happen is finishing the Money Cards with just a paltry $50, but ended up winning $100. Afterwards, Gayla meets a new challenger, Jeff, and the first question of Round One is a question asked of 10 L.A. firefighters. Jeff wins the question, and plays the cards, and freezes on the third card, which was a nine. Gayla wins the second question, and also freezes on the nine, but with one card away from winning her first game. Third question was asked, which involved 100 actors and actresses from daytime soap operas. Jeff wins the question, and wins control of the cards. He changes the nine, and gets an ace in exchange. Much to no surprise, he calls the next card lower, and gets a five. With one card away from winning his first game, he calls the next card higher than the five, and wins his first game with a queen. At the start of Round Two, Gayla needs to win this round in order to catch up. The first question was for Jeff, and was asked of 100 millionaires about panhandlers. Jeff wins the question, and his first card is a king. He eventually freezes on his third card, which was a ten. After the third commercial break, the second question of Round Two is asked to Gayla, and, for a third time this episode, involves 10 L.A. firefighters in the studio audience. Jeff wins the question, and changes the ten for a seven, and is required to play the card. He calls the card higher than the seven, and loses control of the cards with a six, and goes back to the point where he froze. Gayla now gets a free shot at the cards, and is required to play off the card since she didn't win the question. Gayla starts from square one with an ace, and calls the next card lower. The only thing that can spell disaster is if the next card was to be an ace, She got a jack and called the next card lower, and gets a nine, at which point, instead of freezing, she takes a risk and calls the next card lower. The result was a queen, and she goes back to square one. The third question, Gayla wins the question, and calls the next card lower than the ace. Talk about rotten luck - she gets another ace! Jeff now gets a free shot, has to play off the seven, calls the next card higher, and gets an ace. At this point, Jeff is one card away from becoming the new champion, and obviously calls the next card lower, and gets an eight, and wins the match, becoming the new champion. The final commercial break starts, and since the show ran out of time, Jeff will play the Money Cards on the next episode. Total Winnings: Gayla: $300 ($200 for match, $100 in Money Cards) Notes/Trivia: * Audience polling group: 10 L.A. Firefighters * Three audience poll questions were asked in this episode. Quotes: Gayla (after losing all except $50 before the Big Bet row): "I told you not to do that!" Bob: "I'm sorry. But look, look here, the ace is yours!" Gayla: "Oh, good! All of it, Bob, lower!" Bob: "You could win a hundred dollars right here!" (flips card) "And you have!"